


Acoustic Meets Rock

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan and Jisoo are complete opposites. Jisoo is the typical boy next door while Jeonghan is an aspiring rock star. No matter how hard Jisoo wants to fight it, opposite sides of the magnets will always attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acoustic Meets Rock

What they say about opposites attract is totally…

wrong.

Well, at least in the case of Jeonghan and Jisoo. Both of them believed that people were not like magnets. People are much more than that– well that’s what they think. But in some way it’s true. The whole metaphor of people being magnets. Opposites attract and the same side always repels to each other.

The thing is that Jisoo and Jeonghan are, in fact, opposites. They knew that. Yet Jisoo tried so hard to ignore that was the reason why they fell in love.

–

“Yoon Jeonghan? Yoon Jeonghan?”

After no response the teacher sighed and marked the boy absent. It was nothing new. Everyone in class knew that Yoon Jeonghan only existed in rumors.  Rumors ranging from how he punched a teacher on the first day of school just to get expelled. All the way to how he’s working to feed his three kids. There were even rumors that Yoon Jeonghan doesn't even exist.

But Jisoo knew that wasn’t the truth.

Jeonghan did in fact exist and Jisoo saw him once.

_Flashback_

“Just come to school, please? You can do music here!” The teacher pleaded.

“No thanks, teach. Rock stars aren’t made in schools.”

Jisoo cringed at the statement and wondered if now would be a good time to return the keys to the music room. But it was getting late and Jisoo didn’t want to stick around much longer to hear this ridiculous conversation.

“Excuse me,” he entered the room, his eyes landing on Jeonghan’s figure. A guitar case decorated his back. “I came to return the keys.”

“Jisoo! This is Jeonghan, he might join–”

“I’m not joining and I’m not coming to school. Please stop calling me.”  Jeonghan didn’t bother looking at Jisoo and left the room.

_End of flashback_

That was the only thing Jisoo knew of Jeonghan. He was just a boy who preferred to do rock music than school. The complete opposite of him.

“Hong Jisoo?” The teacher’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Here.” The teacher nodded and closed his attendance book, initiating the start of class.

Jisoo sighed and blankly listened to the teacher in front of the room. Time always passed by so slow to Jisoo. That’s because everything to him was boring. Jisoo even found himself leading a boring life. All he did was go to school, go home and do homework, play guitar for his church, sing, and repeat. Sometimes he wished some excitement would find its way into his life.

His thoughts interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. Jeonghan walked up to the teacher and gave him a note and bowed. Whispers echoed the classroom as Jeonghan made his way to his seat, which was in front of Jisoo.

Jisoo was in shock. Jeonghan’s appearance was completely different from when he last saw him two weeks ago. His hair was short and he no longer wore all black. He looked completely normal in his school uniform. Like he never was a rock star to begin with.

“Your eyes are burning holes into the back of my head.” Jisoo jumped at Jeonghan’s voice and shyly looked down at his notebook... looking back up after a few seconds. His eyes still on him, Jeonghan turned back around with a small smile forming on his lips.

_“WHAT WAS THAT?!!”_

Jisoo’s heart pounded at the mini confrontation. He calmed himself by aggressively taking notes.

“That’s it for today,” the teacher cleaned the chalkboard and faced the students. “Quiet down! I have an announcement to make. Three months from now, there will a music festival.”

Jisoo’s ears perked at the word music.

“Sign up sheets are in the teacher’s room. Yoon Jeonghan, come to the teacher’s room after school.” With that said the teacher left the room, leaving the students to enjoy their lunch time.

Jeonghan was instantly popular. Everyone in class wanted to know more of him and of course, Jeonghan answered all their questions.

Jisoo couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the way all the girls were looking at him. It was enough to make him go eat his lunch in the music room.

–

“Why am I so rusty?” Jisoo pouted at his guitar.

But he continued strumming on the guitar’s strings while humming to himself. Every once in a while he would write down a new music note with possible lyrics.

“Let’s see…” Jisoo started singing his song.

When I see a sky like today’s sky when the wind blows like it does today…

A small applause made Jisoo jump. Jeonghan stood at the doorway with a smile on his face. He walked to where Jisoo was sitting and glanced at the paper filled with his notes.

“You’re pretty good.” Jisoo just stared at the boy in shock but Jeonghan kept talking. “Do you want to play in my band? Ah, never mind. You don’t suit our image. You only play acoustic, huh? Are you thinking of joining the festival?”

“What are you doing here?” Jisoo asked, ignoring all his questions.

“I just heard some music and decided to check it out.” Jeonghan sat across from him. “Mind if I look?” He motioned towards the music sheets.

Jisoo slid the papers towards him before he realized what he was doing.

Jeonghan hummed the lyrics and lightly tapped his foot. “Sounds good for acoustic.”

Jisoo blushed and took back the sheets.

“You’re Jisoo, right? Hong Jisoo.” Before Jisoo could reply, Jeonghan continued. “I asked our class mates. I’m Jeonghan by the way.”

I know.

Jisoo played a couple of notes on the guitar to keep the silence away.

“What are you doing tonight?” Jeonghan asked. “My band is performing tonight… if you have nothing to do, you should come.”

Jisoo plucked a couple more guitar strings before answering.

“Sure.”

–

What am I doing here?

Jisoo looked down on the address Jeonghan sent him one last time and back up at the building. With a slap in the cheeks he made with his into the building.

“Ticket?” The lady behind the counter glared at him up and down as Jisoo fumbled for the ticket Jeonghan gave him earlier in the day.

“What’s this?” Jisoo looked at the ticket the lady returned.

“Free drink.”

Jisoo nodded and made his way down the basement where Jeonghan would be playing. Nervous, he walked to the bar and handed the bartender his free drink ticket.

“What can I get for you?” The young man asked wiping a cup with a cloth.

“Uh… water?”

The bartender laughed and opened the fridge behind him and handed Jisoo a can of beer.

“Enjoy.” Hesitant, Jisoo accepted the beer and walked to an area where he could see the stage.

Jisoo was a magnet attracted to Jeonghan. There was something about this Yoon Jeonghan that no one knew about. His smile on stage, his guitar that he touched so gently but gave off a sound of anger. It was almost poetic. How Jeonghan could make aggressive things look beautiful.

Jisoo chugged the rest of the beer in the can. Grabbing another while making his way out of the club, his footsteps uncoordinated.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan called out to him. “Hong Jisoo!”

“Leave me alone, pretty boy.” Jisoo leaned against the wall to prevent himself from falling out of dizziness.

“You’re drunk, I’ll take you home.” Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s shoulder and started walking.

“I know a horrible person.” Jisoo stated as Jeonghan set him down on a park bench and handed him a bottle of water. “His name is Jeonghan. He came here out of no where… I liked the mysterious Jeonghan better. The Jeonghan I only knew about. But don’t get me wrong. I don’t know him.”

Jeonghan laughed and leaned his head back to look at the stars, “how does that make him a horrible person?”

“It just does!” He laughed and poked Jeonghan’s side. “Because now everyone is interested in the hot kid in class, who by the way, I was interested in first. Want to know something?”

“What?” Jeonghan asked, amused at the boy’s drunken state.

“I write songs about him and its only been two weeks since I’ve know the guy, crazy huh?” Jeonghan sat in silence and listened to Jisoo’s slurred words.

“I’m stupid for falling in love so fast.” Jisoo said as he drifted off to sleep.

“Me too.” Jeonghan somehow managed to put the boy on his back and started walking again. “Me too…”

–

They were like magnets. No matter what separated them, they always had a force pulling them back together.

And of course, that force pulled them together no matter how much Jisoo tried to avoid Jeonghan.

“Why are you always hiding in here?” Jeonghan barged into the music room while sipping on a juice box.

Jisoo ignored him and continued strumming his guitar humming the lyrics he wrote along the way. But of course, Jeonghan being Jeonghan sat with Jisoo in silence and watched him play. He just knew how to get under his skin and frankly, Jisoo didn’t want it anymore.

“Listen,” Jisoo set down the guitar and looked straight into Jeonghan’s eyes. “I don’t know you. All I know about you is that you’re some sort of a rock star that has girls drooling all over the place.”

“Then get to know me.”

“Huh?”

“Get to know me, Jisoo because I’m dying out of curiosity to know you.”

“What do you–”

“And by the way, there’s more to my curiosity. I’m also attracted to you and it sucks that you ignore me every time I even come into your view. By the way, why do you ignore me?”

“Because you’re the complete opposite of me!” Jisoo got up and grabbed his guitar. “I’m not daring like you and I’m especially not up to push things any farther.”

He paused before leaving the music room, “... I’m attracted to you too.”

The only way to explain their attraction to each other is physics. Opposites always attract and that’s that. But it was fate that made Jeonghan grab onto Jisoo’s hand. Physics may be part of the reason why their lips gravitated towards each other but it was also fate. They were just meant to be because they were opposites.

–

“Give it up for Jisoo and Jeonghan!” The audience clapped. 

Jisoo and Jeonghan walked to the center stage from opposite sides. They both nodded at each other and Jisoo picked up the guitar to play the first note. 

_I really didn’t expect anything  
I just only liked you_

It took a while but Jisoo finally figured out what he wanted. He figured out that no matter how different Jeonghan was from him he didn’t want to stop loving him. Singing with him on stage at this moment was proof of that. It was also proof that opposites always attract whether they want to stick together or not. Because it’s just the rules.

Opposites attract.

Not just magnets but people too.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! 17brightstars  
> The song that they song in the story is actually Lunafly’s “How Nice Would it Be” and Jihan did a cover of it. c: This has been sitting in my drafts for quite sometime and I finally decided to write it out. I know this isn’t one of my best fics but I still put a lot of effort into it!


End file.
